Season 1 Episode 20 Sulman Bhatti
S1 E20: Sulman Bhatti Sulman Bhatti Introduction Hi, I'm Brian Henson. Sulman Bhatti stars in the very next episode of The Super Show. (Clip) The whole show is going to be a little bit strange, but spooky. The episode features Sulman Bhatti in "The House Of Horror" (Clip), this one is in Transylvania just like the one from The Muppet Show with Vincent Price. This episode contains Stacy Ferguson singing her halloween song "Grim Grinning Ghosts" (Clip), if you see these ghosts flying through the air inside the haunted house & it also features the end of the show musical number "You've Got A Friend" with Sulman Bhatti, Uncle Deadly, 3 Monsters & the ghosts (clip). So, here it is, The Super Show, starring the very eerie, Mr. Sulman Bhatti. Opening Theme Fozzie's Joke: Hey, I once met a vampire who was so rich he lived in a split-level coffin! Gonzo's Gong Gonzo's Gong sounds like a spooky ghost Stage Curtain Kermit welcomes us to our show, surrounded by bats, he warns that the audience that tonight's episode will be on the strange side due to the presence of guest Sulman Bhatti, the world's Crown Prince of Terror. Kermit's insistence that there will be no slapstick or silliness doesn't deter Fozzie from smashing the cream pie in Kermit's face. Kermit says "Let the scariness start right away" Musical Number: I've Got You, Under My Skin A big monster, Behemoth, eats the smaller monster named, Billy Monster. Behemoth starts to serenade his dinner, but Billy Monster pops up out of his mouth & even his ear to join the duet. Balcony Statler: That number scared the pants off me! Waldorf: You sure you didn't just forget to put 'em on again? Backstage Kermit says "Stand by for The House Of Horrors Sketch", as Billy Monster shakily makes his way off-stage, Daffy Duck informs that there's an act standing by hoping to audition. Kermit grows frustrated at Daffy Duck's lack of words to describe the gender or number of people until he comes face to faces with the three-headed monster (Tom, Dick & Harry). Kermit says "I remember that it was a triple header" Stage Curtain In honor of our homeland, Jessica Kerrimian gets a chance to introduce the House Of Horrors sketch, but even the background doesn't keep her from being frightened by a large clap of thunder. Sketch: The House Of Horrors Winnie The Pooh & Michael Kerrimian have rented a summer cottage. Unfortunately, Gonzo got the ad for the place from the “Wampire Veekly.” They soon receive a visitor. Sulman Bhatti is looking for a room for the night as the road has washed out and his horse has a flat tire. However, he is not alone. Sulman Bhatti is travelling with a beautiful assistant and a hideously deformed monster. Uncle Deadly is the former. There is trouble, though, as it approaches midnight. Uncle Deadly reveals that at midnight, his master turn into a screaming, maniacal, demonic, raging, blood-lusting animal! And then he gets mean. But something is different. Tonight is New Year’s Eve. In which case, he turns into… Jack Parnell! Backstage Kermit liked that sketch just like the one that Vincent Price did on The Muppet Show with Fozzie Bear & Gonzo The Great. Kermit tries to find out what kind of act they've pit together. But none of the heads agree with the other Stage Curtain Sam Eagle presents Wayne & Wanda doing "The Ghost Door" Wayne & Wanda Wayne sings about the door & the ghosts opens the door, Wanda frightens her away. Balcony: Waldorf: That ghosts scares away Ghost: Hey guys, I'm gonna scare you away Statler: You can't scare us. Stage Curtain Fozzie Bear introduces Daffy Duck doing his bat flying act Daffy Duck's Stunt Daffy Duck performs his stunt flying with his bat. Daffy Duck tells the bat that he would like to get a ride. Daffy Duck answered "Yes". Daffy Duck hops on the bat's back & they fly up into the air & the audience liked it & went terrific. (U.S. Spot) Backstage Song: I'm Looking Through You Two ghosts serenade Adam in the Ghost Costume (and scare Fozzie in the process) with the Beatles' "I'm Looking Through You". Talk Spot Sulman Bhatti smiles to reveal vampire fangs, which he ostensibly grew on demand to showcase his acting prowess. Kermit asks Sulman Bhatti how he managed this feat, the latter begins a pompous explanation about years of training, concentration, etc. Kermit cuts the monologue short by opening his own mouth to reveal a set of vampire fangs, and then promptly bites Sulman Bhatti on the neck. Statler: By the way, I thought your wife was coming tonight. Waldorf: Oh, the old bat couldn't come. (On cue, several bats surround the balcony.) Statler: The rest of 'em sure made it! Stage Curtain Gonzo introduces the girl named Stacy Ferguson singing "Grim Grinning Ghosts" surrounded by Ghosts Musical Number: Grim Grinning Ghosts Stacy Ferguson sings in the haunted castle of Transylvania with some ghosts flying through the air, as they say "Boo" to the bat & that the ghosts that come out to socialize Backstage Kermit found out that there was a ghost backstage & the triple header knows that there was that ghost flying backstage in the theater. Tom: Did you see that ghost scare Dick & Harry: The ghost is going to scare Kernit away Kermit scares with the fright. Daffy Duck's Report As Daffy Duck reports on furniture turning into monsters, we catch a glimpse of the Large Lavendar Live-Handed AM watching the news report on his television sets as his own furniture rises up against him. Daffy Duck: A dining room table set for eight reportedly ATE the eight it was set for! Backstage Jessica Kerrimian & Fozzie Bear attempts to console the dejected three-headed monster, however they ends up needing comforting himself when he learns of the monster's plans to enter into comedy. Tom: I am the straight man Dick: I am the comic Harry: I am the audience Tom: No matter how bad we are Tom, Dick & Harry: We'll always love us. Tom: Why can't the boy ghost have babies? Dick: Because he has a Hallo-weenie Harry: Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Get it, Hallo-weenie Jessica Kerrimian & Fozzie Bear liked that joke Talking Houses House 3: That ghost used to scare me in the haunted house House 4: Boo...........I thought the ghost make us scary at this time on Halloween Night Stage Curtain Kermit makes an rather eerie face as he welcomes back Sulman Bhatti Musical Number: You've Got A Friend Uncle Deadly, Billy Monster, Maurice Monster, Bruce Monster & the ghosts join Sulman Bhatti for the Phantom-Of-The-Opera-Themed song at the pipe organ. Stage Curtain Sulman Bhatti enjoyed the show & replies the give him a hand gag for Kermit Closing Theme Ghost, replacing statler with the scariest boo Waldorf: Well that's easy for you to say! Category:Super Show Episodes